Life Without a Meaning
by Caroline Blye Winchester
Summary: Edward left Bella 100 years ago. Now, everything has change. Bella is still alive and no longer a human. She has a vampire have a new family, the Turners. They are both back to Forks. When they see each other again, would they be together again? Or not?
1. Chapter 1: In The Last Century

Chapter 1: In the Last Century

Bella POV

I'm back to Forks. My personal hell and I have to live here again. A century is a long time and of course, some things had changed for example I am a vampire now. It was the night after my argument with Jacob…

Flashback On

Victoria had found me. Of course she had, there's no one left to protect me from her. She can do wherever she wants to do to me and she just did; she had broken every single bone of my body. I bad, there is no way I can live after this. This is it. She is gone kill me and there is no way out.

I was lost in this thoughts when a heard something coming from the trees. Victoria heard it too and before she can react, a man appear without a warning, seconds later start fight with her, and minutes after this she was death. He looked at me and without a second thought; he bites me.

Flashback Off

The only thing that I remember from the transformation was the amount of pain. It was excruciating and for the next three days, I burn. When I woke up I was confused I didn't had understood what just happened, in this moment I looked to a mirror and I understood everything.

It was in this moment that Dean introduced himself to me. In this moment, Isabella Marie Swan died and Isabella Marie Turner had just born. A few days after my re-birth I found out that I had a gift, I am a shield. My shield is only mental.

Edward POV

My live doesn't have any sense. Without her, without Bella, I don't want be alive. I tried twice going to the Volturi; there are the only ones that can kill me, because I know that Emmett and Jasper would never help me. I can't lie about this, because Alice always now my next step. She keeps an eye on my future every day, every hour, every minute.

The only thing that makes me happy is the fact that I know that she moved on. She probably married, had kids, a nice job and a peaceful life. She was happy and safe without me. I couldn't stay with her and put her constantly in danger. Even after a century, I still remember her 18th birth party, Jasper trying to attack her; Esme had her hand over her nose; I couldn't breathe because she was bleeding, all of this because I'm a vampire, a monster…

And now I lost her forever. There is no way she still alive. I did everything to protect her. But still imaging a world without her is too much painful. I don't know how I can carry on. I just want to die to be with her forever. I couldn't be with her in live but I can be with her in death.

Bella POV

In the beginning, it was only Dean and me but then we met Ashley. It was two years after my transformation. He was afraid that he would kill her but I give him all the support that he needed. She was sick and he felt in love with her. A moment before she can die he saved her and what I can say? They are together since the day she had woke up. I was still very young when that happened.

The next add to our family was Natalie, ten years after Ashley and twelve after me. Natalie (or Nat has we all call her), have so much energy and have a gift, she can see the future, just like Alice, but there is one difference between them, what Nat "see" is final and it can't be changed. I transformed Nat under circumstances that I don't want to remember.

Next was only member of our family that was already a vampire when he had joined us. Josh meet us when we were moving to Alaska, he helped us and he stayed with us for a while. The last night that he was supposed to stay with us, he came to talk with me about Nat. He told me that he loved her and less than a second later she was at his side telling him that she loves him too. They are together from that day.

Finally, Ryan is newest member of our family. I changed him. He was dyeing after he had tried to commit suicide. He had cut himself; his fists were bleeding. I couldn't lose him, I didn't know why but it was as if he was very important to me.

It was five decades ago. Now we are coming to Forks. Ash, Dean, Josh and Ryan had never been in Forks… Dean was close by the time he saved me but the rest of them not even near.


	2. Chapter 2: Forks Again

Chapter 2: Forks, again…

Dean POV

I'm very worried. I know how much my daughter, Bella, had suffered all those years ago. The truth is to her been back in Forks is too much painful. But we don't have other choice. Our house is far away from the one that belongs to the Cullen's.

We are in our way to our house. It's all ready all ready to us. We just need to get there and pack our things and then relax all day. Tomorrow the kids will go to school, I going to my work in the hospital, more exactly in the ER and Ashley stay in the house working in a surprise for Nat and Josh.

Nat POV

Our house is huge. Beyond the four main bedrooms, there are also two more bedrooms, four unnecessary bathrooms and a toilet. One movie theatre (with seat to twenty persons), a pool, a tennis court and football field (make the gym). The House also have two libraries, one of them have the books that Ashley and Dean need to their jobs. In addition, the normal divisions: a living room, a dinner room and a garage for eight cars and two motorcycles.

We all love speed. Dean have a Mercedes Guardian Black, Ash have a blue Bugatti Veyron. Bella have two cars a Red Ferrari California and a Green Honda Civic (the car that we use to go the school). Josh has a motorcycle that I don't know the model; I have a Lamborghini Gallardo Silver. In addition, Ryan has a 67 Chevy Impala and he is looking for motto he just doesn't know what he wants to buy.

Ryan POV

We shouldn't be here. My sister hates this place; she suffered very much in this stupid city! How could she agree with this? I love my sister and I want the best for her. We had other options. But no! I'm worried that she gets hurt again. I know she's tuff and fights really hell, I mean she learn with the best, but still.

I so proud of being part of this family, especially with my two sisters: Bella and Nat. They help me so much with me being a vampire and with my gift. Bella found me almost dyeing, I was bleeding really hard and still she managed transform me. They help me with my gift, and believe me it's not a very easy gift to have, especially when a musty person have the same gift.

Nat POV

Just had a vision! The Cullen family is moving back to Forks. Now what? Tell Bella and the others? Tell Josh? Keep my mouth shout? This is probably the best solution but Josh will notice something is wrong and I can't lie to him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Side

Chapter 3: The Other Side

Alice POV

100 have passed after my dearest brother, I mean Edward Cullen, since him left my BFF (Best Friend Forever) behind in Forks. Neither of us went back to Forks after that. I miss her so much and I know that my family also misses her. Carlisle and Esme fell like they lost a daughter, Emmett like he lost a sister, Jasper too but he still thinks his responsible for what happen, we all ready tried to convince him from the opposite but he never moved forward. Rosalie in the begging was happy for leave Bella but after see what that had done to Edward she misses her.

Edward is the most divested. He misses her so much. But for other side he left her! He told her that he didn't love her anymore! Can you believe this? How was he able to do this? I kwon and the rest of the family knows to that he loves her. You just have to look in his eyes to figure it out. Without her is his lost the colour and the sparkle.

He asked me, no he order me to not look for her future again. I was able to keep the promise for years but when I thought that she was probably dyeing I couldn't resist. I tried very hard to see something but nothing. I never saw a thing from her again.

Edward POV

Next week is time to return to Forks. A century after I left Bella there without protection, without danger and without me. But I know that she lived a long life, got married, had kids and the entire normal humans can have. Basically she moved on!

There's only one thing that bugs about her future. Why Alice couldn´t see her? I said her not to try but I was expecting that she could see her marriage or her death but nothing. Not even a single flash! She didn´t saw a thing when she tried. I stop her but still…

I never moved on. How could I? She is She was the only woman I ever loved. She will be the queen of my heart for the rest of eternity, I will love her forever. She was so beautiful, kind, sweet, adorable and a very good person. She always about the others first and then she would think about her. Oh my God, how much I miss her, her chocolate eyes, her hair, even her smell. If I was a human our story would be completely different.

"Come here. I want to talk to all of you."

Carlisle is calling us. What he want. Since we decided went back to Forks, the conversations were always about that. Bella was never mentioned.

When we arrived to living room I noticed in the Carlisle's expression and I became worried. What is going on?

"What happened?" I asked. I don't like this. His mind was blank.

"Alice had a vision. There's another vampire coven in Forks!"

What? That couldn't be. Who are this vampires? What are they doing in Forks? The last time another vampire coven were in Forks Bella almost died.

"So? We are still going to Forks?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision

Chapter 4: The Decision

Edward POV

This hit me like a bomb. A vampire coven in Forks without being us? I do not like this and I know that none of my family like. We still need to decide if we go or not. And that means know the other coven.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"I don't know. I never saw any one of them before. There is something about this family that it's wrong!" Alice sounded nervous.

Jasper went to her and gave her a hug. Better that anyone he could feel what Alice was feeling and he was unhappy.

"What is it?" When he spoke I could notice that I was right about what Alice was feeling about this.

"I know that there are six of them. But, I don´t know why, I only can see five of them. One of them is blocking me!" Now she was really pissed. That doesn't happen very often.

"Can you figure out why?" If a vampire is blocking her is because he or she knows Alice and us and don't want that us find out who he or she is.

"No. I don't know many things about this coven. They are vegetarians, they just moved to Forks. From the five I can see two are females and three males."

I said once and I gone said it twice. I don't like the sound of this. They are probably three couples and we don't know if they are hostiles. I turned to Carlisle who as thinking about all he just heard.

"Carlisle, what we will do now?" I don't know what to do. If I was the same Edward that I was a century before I would already made my point.

"Alice" Carlisle was in the same position as me. "They are powerful?"

"I believe so. I now that they have gifts but don't know how have what!"

Carlisle stared pacing, stalking toward the door and back again as if he were alone here, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the floor.

"What are you thinking dear?" Esme was worried with Carlisle. He normally doesn't do this.

"We don't know much about this coven but we don't have any place to go."

"I actually agree with Carlisle. There is only a way to fairly decide, let's vote." Alice was decided.

"I should go. My vote is hell yes." Emmett of course

_Maybe I can fight with one of them_… Emmett thinking obviously

"My vote is no" They all looked at me. I could tell by the look in their eyes that they weren't expecting this. "I don't feel comfortable in Forks."

"I agree with Edward! It's too dangerous." Rosalie? I didn't saw this coming.

"Alice? Jasper? Esme?" Carlisle called them to vote.

"I will go wherever you will go." I knew that Esme would leave that decision to the rest of us, especially Carlisle.

_I love that song is so beautiful… _It had to be Alice.

"Let's go to Forks." Alice was eager to see these vampires.

"I'm with Alice" Of course, Jasper wouldn't vote different from her.

"So, we already decided. We are going to Forks." Carlisle made the final statement. I wasn't happy but I wouldn't let my family alone again.

A week later in Forks…

We finally arrived to Forks, my personal hell and nightmare. I really don't want to be here but I know that it was the best solution. It's the only place where we could be right known.

Forks bring m memories from happier days, the days I shared with my Bella. The most important person I ever had in my life. I miss her so much.

I was lost in these thoughts when suddenly Alice had a vision. We were both in my Volvo so easier to notice and ask.

"Alice what was that? I asked her

"When we arrive to our house one of the members of the coven I saw will be expecting us."

"Warn the others." She called them and told them what she had seen. I was thinking about only one thing, that the time to meet the others vampires in Forks was near.


	5. Chapter 5: It's Time

Chapter 5: It's Time

Ryan's POV

I decided to pay a visit to the Cullens. I don't want them here. They need to go away as soon as possible. They have destroyed my sister…they don't deserve to be alive! They cannot be in Forks at the same time as me and my family, especially because of Bella.

She is happy now…she has lots of people that actually like her. People that don't pretend to care about her and leave her behind, she's truly a part of our family. She has been taking care of me for the past fifty years now it's time for me to take care of her.

Edward's POV

The coven that is living in Forks send a vampire to talk to us. I am really nervous. Alice is afraid of this one but she just won't tell us why. Carlisle told us not to do a thing because it would probably lead to an attack directed by him.

Fight is the last thing that I want to do right know. The last time I had been in a fight was with James because of Bella. I miss her.

We arrived to our house followed closely by Carlisle and the others. There he was…the vampire that Alice had seen in her vision.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle!"

"I know who you are. I don't think that we need introductions here." This vampire was really angry. I failed to see the reason why because neither I nor my family had ever seen each other before. Does he even know who we are?

"How do you know that?"

"I know someone who used to know you!"

"And who would that someone be?" Emmett was starting to get really pissed with this guy and he was doing nothing to hide it.

"There is no need for you to know that. I don't want to harm you, Emmett. I just want Edward and Alice."

"You're not going to touch her!" Jasper jumped into Alice's defense without even blinking. I knew that he would do anything to protect her and that is enough to comfort me.

"You cannot kill me Jasper." He said smiling. "You may be older than me but I have more fighting experience than you do."

"How do you know that?"

"You keep making all those questions but you don't need an answer to them!"

Coming from the wood we were able to hear a female voice that seemed to be familiar to him.

"Don't tell me that you actually believed that I didn't know what you were preparing…"

"I was counting on it, actually!"

"I know! I was just kidding…"

"Where is the rest of the family?"

"They're coming! They went just to pick up Dean."

"Oh ok. And what about her?"

"She said that she had something to do first and that we could handle you alone…"

I decided to interrupt the conversation between them. I was about to speak when three vampires come out of the woods: two males and one female.

"Hello Cullens. I'm sorry about this. They're a bit distracted."

"Hello. I'm Ashley and this is my husband Dean." The eldest female from the group said pointing to the man that was on her right. He was tall with blond hair and some muscles (not quite as strong as Emmet but definitely close enough).

"Hi. I'm Josh, Natalie's husband!"

"And this guy who is currently annoying you is my brother Ryan." The Natalie girl introduced him.

"I won't introduce my family seeing as you seem to already know us..."

"Yes, we do indeed." Dean said. I actually like this guy. He looked a lot like Carlisle, being the eldest of the coven too.

"Enough of this, already! They need to be punished!" Ryan yelled and everything started to happen too fast. The entire family ran away to a safe distance from him and in the next second a very sharp pain stared to affect me. I look to my side and my entire family seems to be suffering as much as me. What was going on?

Ryan's POV

They deserve this. They need to understand that there are consequences for their actions and that they can't do everything that they want to! It's payback time Cullens, and revenge is a dish that is best served cold.

But what's going on? They're starting to get up! But how is this possible? What's going on? Why can't I affect them?

Edward's POV

After a few seconds the pain stopped and we were able to rise again. But something was wrong. Ryan had a pissed look on his face like as if he hadn't been expecting this at all…Then he snapped.

"I should have guessed!"

"Yes, you should have!"

That voice…


	6. AN

Hi everyone. I'm really sorry for not update this story in like forever but the next chapter is being a hard one to write. So if anyone wants to continue it or be added as a co-writer let me know.

Thanks and kisses

Caroline Blye Winchester


End file.
